


Rose-Colored Boy

by PagebyPaige



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagebyPaige/pseuds/PagebyPaige
Summary: A sweet little story about Christmas morning.





	Rose-Colored Boy

**Author's Note:**

> For someone.
> 
> I think this is a new favorite story of mine. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Christmas morning was a blur of pure elation. Who knew so much could come from getting Charlie a camera?

"You haven't put that thing down since you got it!" Adrian laughed, but they were glad Charlie loved his present so much. They stressed so much over little things like that, all the time.

No, Adrian didn't love that the majority of the photos scattered around their living room were of them, but it was endearing at the same time. Especially since most of them were only labeled _I love you_. But that was just typical Charlie.

And not to mention that every time Charlie took one, Adrian was compelled to wrap him up and never let him go. In an effort to clean up, they sifted through the photos lying around, snagging one of them in Charlie's shirt, barely awake and still grinning. They knew just from looking at it that there was an identical grin on the boy behind the camera, and that made them smile fondly at it and slip it into their (really Charlie's) pocket.

Eventually they'd stacked up all the strewn photos and put them carefully on the coffee table, prepared to confiscate the Polaroid in favor of a movie, but it was already on the table and Charlie was tugging them down to curl up next to him and pulling a blanket over the both of them. More out of habit than anything, Adrian quickly settled into Charlie's side, appreciating the arm that wrapped around their shoulders more than whatever Christmas movie was currently playing.

The two of them sat in silence for a while, and Adrian felt the anxiety building inside of them. It kept coiling tighter because they couldn't think of anything but what they intended to do. They could feel themself tensing, and then the arm around their shoulders tightened and they slowly relaxed.

"What is it?" Charlie asked softly, concerned.

"I-" Adrian took a deep breath, pressing closer into Charlie. "Will you move in with me?" That was it: it was out, and Adrian was terrified. Was this too much? Too soon? Would Charlie even _want_ to live with them?

"That's a big question," Charlie said carefully, and Adrian's heart dropped. "But I think I do." And then Adrian was wrapping themself around Charlie, and Charlie was hugging them back, and everything was okay again. When Adrian finally leaned away, Charlie had the biggest grin on his face. It was the kind of look that made Adrian grin right back at him, so widely that their mouth started to hurt from the sheer degree of it. They knew they were going to get all giggly then. They sometimes got drunk just from how much they love Charlie. Love drunk, they call it. It’s like its own degree of high that feels a million times better than any other substance in the world. Adrian was pretty sure they could _survive_ just from the way Charlie looks at them. They’d never need to eat, sleep or drink again if Charlie kept looking at them like that.

They lay there together, just holding each other, until they were too hungry to remain any longer. They made their way, hand in hand, to Adrian's kitchen and made themselves food. It was one of those times where everything seems a little hazy, like none of it could possibly be real.

Afterwards, they turned the tv off and put on one of Adrian's new records and curled up together again. With their face in Charlie's shirt, Adrian could think. They pondered how they got here -- to that impossible moment being held by a boy who loved them more than anything, on Christmas morning. More so, they thought of their life before -- they spent most of it confused and hurting, and somehow ended up here.

Adrian thought their life had been slowly improving since they met him. Charlie put their life into a higher gear. Charlie wasn’t exactly essential to their life, Adrian knew they could live without him; they’d be depressed, but they could go on. But when Charlie was there, it was like everything Adrian did in life counted for more. It made bigger waves. Charlie made their life more exciting. He made it a million times better. And that was why they wanted to live with him.

They both ended up falling asleep for some time, waking up in the evening but too lazy to move. Instead they just sat and talked about nothing and everything, and Adrian thought about how this was how things could always be, someday.

They felt undeserving, but they were also indescribably happy that Charlie wanted to move in with them. They thought about the warnings they would get, about how they might not be ready, or how they'd fight over little things, but Adrian was sure they wouldn't.

Adrian was positive because they knew what it was like to be them and Charlie. It was something really special. Adrian knew that Charlie was too good for them. And likewise, Charlie knew Adrian was too good for him. One could question this, as it seems impossible for two people to be too good for each other, as one would have to assume that one would have to at the end of the day be better than the other, but even despite that, the fact remains the same. They were both too good for each other, which was not in fact an anomaly of reason but rather a testament to just how fucking perfect for each other they were.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos always appreciated


End file.
